The present invention relates to an electronic system for controlling an indicator light to reveal to the operator the occurrence of any one of a plurality of defects in the operation of a solid-state regulator of an alternator/battery charging system.
While current and voltage indicators have been used for detecting an indicating defective operation of alternator systems, none has been a weather resistant solidstate system which can be connected to an existing alternator battery charging system of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,909, dated Sept. 2, 1980.
In addition, I am not aware of any system for detecting and indicating a defective operation of a battery/alternator system which has had the capability of being able to detect and indicate being one of a plurality of operating defects of the system and indicate the same by illumination of a single light bulb.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an entirely solid-state fault indicator light control circuit for use with an alternator/battery charging system and a solid-state regulator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fault indicator circuit of the above type in which two solid-state components are connected to sense the existence of any one of a plurality of operating defects and also to prevent the indicator light turning "ON" when an open circuit condition occurs with the system operating normally.